Rest
by AlyssWolf
Summary: An injured Kirk can only find comfort in his first officer. TOS Spirk.


James Kirk walked briskly and sharply down the rounded upper corridor of the Enterprise, careful to disguise the drilling pain in his side. He had endured the gash hours ago, but the pain relievers that Bones had given him were only beginning to-slowly-take their effect on that area.

He always went to great efforts to keep up his highly esteemed and noble image as captain;today was no exception. Kirk nodded at an engineer officer as he passed near the entrance to his quarters, gulping down a gasp of pain as he received a stinging reminder of the bruises on his collarbone, shoulders, and countless other places that he didn't have the stamina to think about at the moment.

When he was sure he was alone, Kirk released a long breath and pinched his nose, leaning haphazardly on the wall near the door to his room. He then rubbed his temples in slow, circular motions and entered his room, not bothering to hide his limp as he dragged himself over to his desk chair. He checked the computer for the time. He frowned. Spock should've gotten off duty by now.

He sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned back in his chair, careful not to pull the light bandages on his arm and side. He bit his lip as his heart sunk. Maybe he just wasn't coming... It wasn't like he asked him to come, as he periodically did when he was particularly stressed or in need of cheering up, but he still found himself wishing for Spock to appear with open arms to ease his suffering.

There was a time when visits to each man's room for much needed comfort was a natural thing, frequent when they were in the right mood. Even just last month Kirk had thrown Spock that lopsided smile with a tilt in his head and stars in his gaze and almost as soon after their shift was over they found themselves wrapped together in the dim light of Spock's room.

But that was then and this was now: they had been recently sent on a string of missions over a series of weeks that seemed to leave little to no time for a break, and when there was one, usually Kirk found himself to be too tired for much of anything aside from good old fashioned sleep. Now the captain was too agitated to sleep; physically but not emotionally exhausted, and he was determined to spend his accidentally gained free time with his first officer.

The only issue was that he didn't want to bother Spock; it wasn't like these last missions had been walks in the park for him either. Kirk groaned inwardly and slouched in his chair. Maybe he should just get some rest after all... Suddenly a sharp beep alerted him of a visitor, and before he could even prop himself up in his chair, the doors swooshed open, revealing his seemingly emotionless first officer.

"You forgot to lock the doors captain, but in these circumstances I thought it best to simply let myself in." Relief instantly cooled the aching in Kirk's head and he instinctively cracked a grin.

"Oh, yes that's quite alright Spock, I actually wanted to see you."

Spock raised a pointed eyebrow. "Wanted to see me captain?"

Kirk's smile gave way as a shot of pain coursed through his side. He grunted as Spock rushed to help him up. "Ac-tually, I was hoping you would come." He hissed as he sat upright, shutting his eyes to focus on making the pain dissapear. " It seems a bit selfish, but I was afraid that you would run off to go meditate in your room after your shift instead of coming to see me."

Spock gently let his hand rest on Kirk's shoulder. "Why would I wish to focus on myself when my captain isn't well enough to command?" Kirk smiled with his eyes as he let Spock's warmth seep into his shoulder.

"I'm actually fine-" He sighed as he forced himself on trembling legs to stand up. "Staying with me for awhile though wouldn't hurt though..." As he stepped forward his side clamped, squeezing the breath out of him. To his dismay, the proud captain slipped and fumbled forward in his own room.

Spock caught him instantly by the shoulders and wordlessly and effortlessly scooped Kirk up bridal style to deposit his captain on the bed. "Spock, I'm not a child!" Kirk indignantly mumbled as he squinted up at him, his lips set in a pout.

"Captain, I did not mean to demean you, I simply took the most direct form of action."

Kirk frowned at him and raised his arm high enough to tug on Spock's shirt sleeve. "At least...I mean...It's cold..." Spock immediately turned to the dresser. "No, I don't want another blanket. Would you..." Kirk's eyes suddenly flashed as his mouth morphed into a smug grin and he settled on the bed. "Mr. Spock, I order you to come over here and keep me warm."

Spock's eyes softened with silent affection for the captain as he turned to slowly shuffle over to the bed and carefully slide in beside Kirk, pulling the blanket over the both of them. Kirk breathed deeply as he shifted to bury his face in Spock's shoulder. He respected Spock's adamant wishes against discussing such actions, but he himself never felt the need to: the action itself was quite enough.

"Much better." He whispered as he let his hands roam beneath the soft blankets to find his first officer's hand, clutching it as he did so, entwining their fingers. Spock scooted lower to bring his face next to Kirk's as they tangled their fingers together, smoothly gliding them over and around their hands. He brightened as he felt Spock's blood pump faster in his side and pressed his lips to the vulcan's neck. He shut his eyes as he let the heat consume him, washing away all signs of hurt and fatigue. He breathed in Spock's familiar scent as he somehow pressed closer into him, clutching his hand so tightly that he felt as though his fingers would fall off.

This is where he lost himself, where he found himself. A place far, far, away, yet centered in his room, Kirk lay untouchable to the world around him. Spock was his everything, his other half, his life force. His mere presence filled him with incomprehensible bliss, and his touch with all the brightness in all the worlds. Partner was too restricting a word, and friend was shamefully inaccurate. Spock was his t'hy'la, and he consisted of his everything in this moment. Kirk felt his eyes growing heavy as he pulled his face away to nestle once more into Spock's chest. "Spock..." He murmured into his shirt as Spock brought his arm up to smooth a hand through Kirk's bangs.

"...sleep well."


End file.
